Nibelheim Love
by Mrs. Yuy
Summary: It's a vin/tifa ffic cloud leaves her all alone to find the lost aeris, tifa heart broken leaves to visit Vincent, will love blossom between them or will the love of another tear them apart befor they can!?!? please people review!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the ff7 cast, I'm just playin with them for a while hehe so don't sue me trust me you won't get much!!!!  
  
A/N: Hello I was really bored so I decided to try and write a fanfic, I can't garenty it will be worth reading but I did my best this is a VINCENT/TIFA fanfic so if you don't like don't read I don't want to be flamed because you don't like the coupling, you've been warned!!!!  
  
--CHAPTER ONE--  
  
It's been a curse for as long as people could remember. There as never been a cure, not even death was a way out of the torture for we have no death being enmortal. People have always feared the night for that is when we do our hunting, no not for food but for the very thing we crave every minute of every second of the day and night, human blood.  
I've tried to resist the craving of it, but it is a battle that I have not yet won, it becomes to strong for me to fight it.Soon the demon inside me will take over and I'd find myself sucking the life from a mortal human being.  
It's a weird feeling but yet a satisfying feeling when the blood enters your mouth, you can feel what the person your drinking from feels up to the very last point of their lives.I never enjoy killing innocent people, taking away life has never been fun but it's unstoppable believe me I've tried.For it is the curse that makes me do these horrible things, it is the thing that takes away my humanity, the curse of being a vampire.  
I remember that night as if it were yesterday, the night in which my life was changed for ever. It was a cold dark night as I was walking along minding my own buesness, trying to get to my warm but lonely house.I remember that I always hated walking along when it was dark because you never new what weird creeps you'd find.  
Passing a creepy alleyway she walked a little faster, feeling foolish for being afraid of the dark at the age of 22 and besides knowing how to do numerous fighting styles learned from her master.  
Finally reaching her bar called the Seventh Heaven she opened up the door to see that the lights where still on. Now thats strange she thought that she turned them off, shrugging it off as nothing important she set her things down on a empty table.Sighing as she looked around the small place, it was a nice little place with plenty of customers that come in daily but her life felt so empty sense Cloud left.  
her hands, 'I thought I was over it why do I keep thinking about it, He's not coming back thats the end of it.It's been about two months sense he left to go search for the last Cetra Aeris Gainsborough.'  
Sighing again as that night once again played in my head.......  
"Why Cloud, I thought that you loved me!!!!" Tifa shouted as she slammed the glass she was holding down on the table.  
"I do love you tif, but not in the way you want,I'm sorry for the pain I've causes you but I need to find her I'll come back here when I do," He said trying to cheer up his long time friend.  
"Once you leave here, I don't want to ever see you again understand," turning her back to him, " The friendship is over."  
"But Tif you can't possibly mean that?" shock was evident in his voice.  
"I do now get out and go search for your precious flower girl!" she shouted at him pointing towards the door that had a closed sign on it.  
"All right Tifa I'll leave, and I'm sorry for everything," sighing he walked to the door with his head hung low, looking back to see if she would change her mind but found that she had her back to him once again.  
Closing the door gently behind him he walked out of her life forver.Once hearing the click of the door she turned around as tears pored out of her eyes. That had been the hardest thing she has ever done in telling him to stay away forever.  
Falling into a chair she pushed the glass of the table with her arm and cry'd her eyes out for the loss of her only love,Thats how she fell asleep that night.Coming out of the past again she felt tears fall down her face, wiping them away before more fell. I've cry'd enough of them to make an ocean she thought.  
Getting up she put the turned off the lights and headed up the stairs to her lonely room.Once her pajamas where on she got under her covers and hoped that tonight wouldn't be like every other restless night sense he left that night.Closing her eyes she try'd to fall asleep but pictures of the yellow spiky headed youth kept popping up in her mind, prevented her from her badly need sleep. 


	2. Chapter two

A/N: Okay heres chappy two, I hope you like it. Also Ah-choo you'll just have to see if she becomes one.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them never have never will so don't sue me please.  
  
Awaking to the bright light of the scorching heat of the sun, pushing back the covers she got up and headed to the bathroom. Stopping at the mirror she looked at herself. Seeing a beautiful woman starring back, with long chocolat hair that went past her waist, wine colored eyes that held sadness in them, a face that any woman would die for and a nicley shaped body.  
Sighing she turned to away from it and took of all her cloths to take her morning shower.The water felt nice as the heated water beat down apon her sliding to the floor she just let it pour on her as she thought of her life.  
I have nothing, nobody, I'm all alone with nobody to turn too, I'm living alone in this house with to many painful memories to count.I need to get away from here, some place that will help me fpr get about him so I can move on with my life.  
Relizing that the water was now cold she turned it off and getting out she dry'd herself off, getting dresses she headed got a suitcase and packed it full of clothes and other things that she might need.Grabbing her fighting gloves that she used to help defeat Sephiroth a year ago.  
Once she reached the door she turned around to look at the place, sighing as she rememberd when her and Cloud first built it together and the good times they've had here.Wipping away the tears that came to her eyes she headed out the door and away from the place that she once called home.  
Not knowing where she was headed she walked out of the town Kalm probaly never to return.The nearest town was Midgar so heading in that direction she walked on. Bye the time she seen the lights it was getting dark and she need a place to sleep.Not having much money she decided to see if Aeris stepmother still lived there.   
Walking along she seen children playing tag, and smiled as she remeberd her childhood, and felt glad that there fulture looked bright now that they destoryed metore. Soon Aeris house came into view as there she seen Nandila (A/N: I don't know here name so I made on up if anybody knows her reall name please tell me so that I can change it) tending to her flower garden.  
Hearing someone aporch the elderly lady stopped what she was doing and looked at who was there.Smiling she waved when she seen who it was.Walking to the woman tifa smiled back.  
"Why hello Tifa, how are you doing?" she asked giving her a hug.  
Returning the hug she replied, "I'm doing fine, Um I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a day or two?'   
"Why yes of corse you can stay here for as long as you like,but may I ask why?"she asked as she headed to the house.  
"Ah....cl...cloud he left me to go see if he can find Aeris," she chocked out with a sob.  
"Oh I'm sorry Tifa,"giving her a hug she led her into her house and helped her sit in a chair at the table.  
"Do you want to tell me about it, it might make you feel better." sitting across from here she rested her head in her hands.  
"Yes," Telling her the hole thing being to the end.  
"Why that idiot."  
"I know but now I just want to forget about him and move on with my life."  
"I agree, I let you stay here as long as you like, and I'm sure you'll get over him or I hope you won't end up like that Vincent man," she stated sadly.  
"I think I will it will be hard though,mmm that makes me think I wonder what he's doing it's been so long sense I last seen him, I sure hope he didn't lock himself back up in that ols stuffy coffin."  
"Me too, he seems like such a nice man deep down I think he has a kind soul, and besides he's very cute," Nandila with a chuckle.  
"I have to agree with you there he is very cute," Tifa said Laughing with her, " Maybe I should go see if he's alright it would be nice to talk with him again."  
"Where do you think he is?"  
"I think he went back to the Shinra mansion back in my home town Nibelheim."  
"Oh, isn't that where you first found him?"  
"Yes he was sleeping in a coffin for some odd reason, yes I think thats what I'm going to do tommoraw I'll start out to Nibelheim and see if he's there."  
"Alright, but tonight it's just us so lets rent some good movies and have a girls night out."  
"Alright,lets go, oh and thank you for letting me stay here," Tifa said with a grin.  
"Oh it's no problem, besides it gets so lonley here all by myself."  
Smiling they headed out the door to go see what they could do on there night out. 


	3. chapter three

A/N: okay I know it's been a while so here's chapter 3 I hope you injoy and please r/r!!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing of ff7 so don't sure please me have no money!!!!!  
  
  
  
Giving Nandila a last goodbye hug before she left, "Goodbye my friend I'll miss you!"  
"I'll miss you too, it has been fun while you where here, and tell Vincent that I said hello," giving Tifa a tight sqeeze she let go and shoved Tifa on her way.  
Leaving the old woman was hard, waving a last farwell she headed towards her old hometown to see a long lost friend, Vincent.It took her about a week to get there,upon arriving she looked at the buildings of her hometown.Sighing as she walked to her old house, past memories came to her as she opended the door.  
Stepping into the house she noticed that it was the same as it was befor the fire.Walking up the stairs to her old room she saw her piono giving a small smile she ran her hands over the keys making them give off a rusty sound.Sitting down she cracked her nuckles and started playing a tune.  
Stopping she had to leave the house because for bad memories plagged her here, like the night her mom died.She rememberd locking herself in her room and wouldn't talk to anyone.Leaving the old house she walked past Clouds old house.  
Tears came to her eyes as she remembred the spikey haired man she's loved sense a child.She noticed that the wishing well was still there,sighing she tried to shove the past memory of him and her the night he said that he was leaving to join Soldier. More tears came to her eyes as she replayed that nights events.  
Then she noticed the old Shinra masion sitting there.Sighing again she head towards it.Looking up at the building she wonderd what all lived in there now, 'what if Vincent isn't here, what if he left, or what if he doesn't want you to visit him?'All those questins popped into her head.  
Taking a deep breath she opened the gates and nocked on the big heavy wooden doors.Waiting for someone to answer the door, a minute went by and she nocked again.Still nobody came to the door,instead of nocking again she decided to just go in and see if Vincent was there.  
Carefully opening up the door she headed inside.Gasping she looked around the place.It didn't look at all the same as she remembred.When she was last here, the place was all torin up and recked, but now it looked beautiful.Vincent must have takin a lot of time and money to fix it up.  
"Um....Hello is anyone home!" she called out, as she walked up the stairs.  
Stopping she thought she herd a noise like someone walking.Looking around she didn't see anything,calling out again, " Hello Vincent are you home!"  
Reaching the top of the stairs she looked around but seen no sign of anybody, 'Now thats weird I thought I herd someone'Just then a figure apeard out of the darkness.  
Screaming she stepped backwards and started to fall down the stairs.Closing her eyes and awaiting the pain she waited for it to come.The she felt two hands grab her wrists and pulled her up to safety.  
Opening her eyes she looked at the hands that held her, one was a hand clothed in a balck glove and the other was a golden claw.Her eyes flew up to see the face of her savior.  
"Vincent, oh thank god it's you,"she shouted and jumped in his arms giving him a hug.  
Stiffing he pulled away, "Hello Tifa, it's been a while I didn't mean to scare you."  
Frowning that he pulled away from her hug, "Hello Vincent It's okay thank you for saving my life, I....ah...hope you don't mind me coming to visit you?"she asked.  
"No, I guess," he replied.  
"good do you mind if I stay here?"smiling at him.  
"No do as you like I'll show you to your room." starting towards her room she followed suit and walked behind him.She could tell that it was going to be a long, and most likly boring visit.  
  
A/N: well that was chapter three hope you enjoyed, and remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. auther notes

A/N: Dear readers I'm sorry but I'm not continuing this story because I just am not into it.Someday I might finish it but not now.Right now I'm spending all my time working on a new Tifa and Vincent one that I think is much better.once again I'm sorry that I'm not finishing it.  
  
Mrs. Yuy 


End file.
